narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Iwasaki
Natsumi Iwasaki (夏美 岩崎, Iwasaki Natsumi) is a Chūnin-level kunoichi originally from Sunagakure. She currently lives in Konoha, however. She is best known for her clan's kekkai genkai Magnet Release. Background Natsumi was born in Sunagakure on the afternoon of August 24. Born into the Iwasaki clan, Natsumi would be one of the few ninjas that has very distant blood ties with the Kazekage bloodline. The Iwasaki clan was a small, yet highly prestigious family clan — as most of them end up working high-ranked jobs within Sunagakure. Teruo and Tsukina Iwasaki, Natsumi’s parents, were thrilled with giving birth to a new member of the clan and wanted to raise her to become like other Iwasaki members. As Natsumi was growing up, she spent a lot of time around her parents, learning about her family history and their kekkai genkai, "Magnet Release". Natsumi was curious and sought to seek out more about her ancestry. She was especially interested in the Third Kazekage, the strongest Kazekage in Sunagakure history. She wasn't interested in going as far to become the Kazekage, but she did want to become a powerful shinobi like him. He was a large role model in Natsumi's younger years, leading her to imitate his calm and stoic exterior. Natsumi entered the Sunagakure Academy at age 7. Motivated by her desire to become as strong as the Third Kazekage, Natsumi was very studious and did not allow herself to get distracted by her other classmates. However, Chika Hikari noticed how closed off Natsumi was from the rest of their peers and wanted to break through her stoic exterior. Chika would always offer to partner up whenever they had group activities, causing Natsumi to become used to her presence and proximity. After several months, they had become friends. Chika was a bright, cheerful girl and Natsumi ended up softening up to her. Sometimes, they would meet outside of the academy to study, train, or just hang out. Natsumi became a genin at the age of 8. Chika ends up passing the academy a year later, making them both unable to be on the same team. Instead, she ends up being on a team with Seiruka(聖流歌 holy occasion/sacrament) Tomaru and Chika’s twin brother, Chihiro(千博 thousand gains) Hikari. Natsumi is already well acquainted with Chihiro, due to hanging around Chika. He's also as cheerful as Chika and Natsumi respects his good morals and outlook. Chihiro had no other close female friends except for his twin sister, Chika, so he grew fond of Natsumi, more so when they were teammates. However, Natsumi didn't see Chihiro in a romantic light. Prior to becoming teammates, Natsumi didn't know Seiruka well. Seiruka knew Natsumi was one of the higher prestigious students due to her bloodline. She disliked how much Natsumi was engrossed in her clan, showing little to no individuality herself. Seiruka declared the both of them rivals as she wanted to show that even she can be a top level ninja without the label of a prestigious bloodline. Natsumi is indifferent to her attitude and casually goes along with it. The team was dubbed Team 14. The Sensei assigned to them was Takura Yamamoto. His left hand was a puppet arm, which he received from an injury not too long ago. Natsumi was curious as to where the puppet arm came from and she eventually learned it was from Chiyo, who belonged to the Sunagakure Puppet Brigade. Natsumi is surprised how effective the arm worked [ ]? Whenever her team would receive missions from the Kazekage's office, Natsumi was taken aback from seeing the Third Kazekage in person. He recognized her from the Iwasaki clan color scheme and he'd always thank Natsumi for the services her family provides towards Sunagakure, saying that he too would want Natsumi working in high office one day — this further deepens Natsumi's respect for him. Personality Natsumi is a stoic character as she has a reputation to withhold in Sunagakure (being a magnet release user is rare) She is deeply rooted to her village and her family because she wants to live up to her family/societal expectations. Her main inspiration is the Third Kazekage. Sometimes her strong will causes her to become stubborn and overly-independent. Her one close friend outside of her squad is Chika Hikari, however. She’s the polar opposite of Natsumi but their differences balance each other out. Around her teammates, she’s strict but not demanding. If someone doesn’t listen to her she simply ignores them. This causes Natsumi to not cooperate well and become distant from her teammates. Natsumi and Seiruka are rivals, Seiruka dislikes her for always being so “lawful,” Natsumi is indifferent. Chihiro and Natsumi respect each other as teammates as the one mutual thing they have towards each other is Chika. With Sasori, she doesn't trust him at first but becomes use to his proximity. She takes pity after hearing the death of his parents and grows a soft spot for him over the course of two years blank period Also over the course of two years, her cooperation increases. Appearance Natsumi has pale peach skin and pale turquoise eyes. Her hair is light brown with red undertones. She wears two outfits in Sunagakure - her Academy/Genin outfit and her Chunin outfit. Her first outfit consists of a striped tan long-sleeved sweater top and short black shorts. She wears bandages on her calves along with the signature closed toed sandals. Her hair is thin and long, therefore she keeps it in a ponytail. Her second outfit, she wears a striped tan turtleneck crop-top along with a black off-shoulder dress.On top of the dress she wears a yellow obi around her waist. She also wears thigh high socks and custom-made pale turquoise sandals. Her hair is longer and thicker by then and she ties it into a high ponytail. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Her clan's known Kekkai Genkai is Magnet Release. The Iwasaki clan are distant relatives of the Third Kazekage, making them highly regarded within Sunagakure. Natsumi masters Magnet Release as a chunin. Her signature move is Gosunkuji or 5 sun nails, in which she strikes her opponent with 5 long spear-like objects made out of iron sand. Ninjutsu Natsumi is able to use Earth and Wind Release, the precursors to Magnet Release. With basic knowledge of both releases, she synthesizes her weapons with said elements. Academic Intellect She was always one of the top students in her class. She is able to analyze situations quickly and decide which is the best course of action to take. Part 1 Natsumi becomes a chunin at the age of 15. Not long after her promotion, she came down with a fever. She was so blinded by her desire to become someone like the Third Kazekage, making her stubborn and thinking the fever will pass on it's own— but her training outside for prolonged hours in the blazing desert without proper attire was making her body worse. At this point, Natsumi is bed-ridden. Her parents called up Chiyo to see if she can help their daughter. Chiyo, with her medical prowess, is able to successfully help Natsumi recover from severe dehydration. Natsumi remembered what Chiyo is capable of and respected her work towards the village. She felt indebted towards Chiyo and asked her if there was anything she could do for her. Chiyo didn’t have anything for Natsumi to do right away but several weeks later, she asked Natsumi to complete a small job — to monitor her grandson, Sasori. Natsumi has never interacted with him before, only knowing him as one of the academically strong upperclassman from the Academy. Natsumi doesn’t say no, of course, and takes up Chiyo’s request in order to repay her back for saving her. Natsumi was still 15 when she started Chiyo’s request, and Sasori was 16. He had already been a chunin since the age of 8 and is now fulfilling his responsibilities of being a member of the Puppet Brigade. At first, Natsumi didn’t mind him as much. He wouldn’t attempt to speak with her as he just focused on his work, she did the same. She didn’t understand why he needed monitoring. Sometimes, Sasori asked her to organize the papers in his workshop or relay messages to his grandmother Chiyo but that’s as far as the two would communicate. Sometimes, Sasori's friend, Komushi '''he's still alive in this AU,,,so far would visit the workshop sometimes, bragging about his ninja-related promotions. While Sasori wasn’t as enthusiastic as Komushi, he acknowledged his presence. Natsumi continued to report to Chiyo that there was nothing abnormal about her grandson, but Chiyo didn’t buy it. In the upcoming week however, Natsumi walked into the workshop outside of her usual working hours and saw a sight she didn't expect. Human experimentation or rather, the creation of ''human puppets. ''is when Komushi is turned into a human puppet. Sasori was not pleased with being discovered by someone like her. He passively threatened Natsumi that if she told anyone, especially Chiyo, she’d be victim to him next. Natsumi only took orders from Chiyo, but at this rate, she didn’t need to become part of Sasori’s collection. Natsumi felt awkward being in the workshop following that incident, so she asked Chiyo for a few days off. Chiyo was suspicious, but reluctantly agreed. She focused more on her missions, trying to forget what she saw, but whenever she saw Takura sensei's arm, she couldn't help but think how inhumane it looks. Outside of Natsumi's missions, she would sometimes visit her father at his job in the Sunagakure head office. She would also pay her greetings to the Third Kazekage, but this time, Sasori and his teammates were coincidentally in the Third Kazekage's office. While the atmosphere was tense, Natsumi decided to ignore him and speak to the Third Kazekage on the side. Sasori picked up their relationship and was interested how close she was with the Third Kazekage. Sasori especially wanted to turn him into a human puppet, but he found no way to get close to the Third Kazekage easily. But now, seeing how close Natsumi was to him, he could finally see the possibility of his plan working faster. This led to Sasori starting to speak to her once Natsumi was back to work. Natsumi was confused but realized he was acting like nothing ever happened, and that was the best for their work relationship. Sasori knew Natsumi was also of high intellect so he would have to approach his plan slowly, otherwise she'd pick up on it. Natsumi was oblivious to Sasori's motivation as she was focused on her own goal. A majority of her time was still spent with her teammates and parents, but slowly, Sasori learned of useful information from Natsumi through passive conversations. Part 2-Current Almost two years had passed by [The Blank period in between part i and ii Natsumi had improved greatly as a ninja, as she is able to create complex weapons from her magnet release chakra. Not only did her ninjutsu improve, but so did her team cooperation. This led them to take on some higher ranked missions. However, she unconsciously had a soft spot for Sasori to working alongside him for two years She found out what happened to his parents and couldn't help but feel pity towards him. Sasori took advantage of this emotion and treated her well for the two years. The longer Natsumi was exposed to something, the more she will be attached that's essentially how she became friends with Chika She almost trusted Sasori and found excuses to forget that human puppets were actually ''inhumane. '' This was when Sasori decided for his plan to kidnap the Third Kazekage to come into fruition. He told Natsumi of his "plan", leaving out several important details. He intended to use Natsumi as bait for the Third Kazekage to be distracted, and then he would take action from behind the scenes — Natsumi didn't know of the latter part and acting as bait. One mistake Sasori had committed was saying this plan outside of his workshop. While he told her in a private place and thought nobody was around, there was one person who had overheard — Natsumi's teammate, Chihiro. Chihiro had wondered where and who Natsumi was privately meeting up with. Once he saw Sasori, Chihiro couldn't trust him. He heard the rumors of what Sasori was capable of and decided to follow them during the "plan." Some time later, the plan was in action. Natsumi requested to meet the Kazekage privately and he complied because he trusted Natsumi. Sasori had accompanied Natsumi but "left," he was actually hiding in the background. Chihiro wasn't there, yet because it would make him look suspicious. During Natsumi's conversation with the Third Kazekage, she couldn't sense Sasori or what he was about to do. It was at that point when Chihiro barged into the office and told Natsumi to watch out. She quickly whipped her head around towards the Third Kazekage but, it was too late. Sasori had summoned a puppet with a spearlike mechanism and stabbed the Third Kazekage from behind. Everything went downhill from there. Natsumi was inflicted with PTSD now. Her one role model was killed by someone who she thought she trusted. Sasori fled the village not long after that, now labeled a S-rank criminal. Sunagakure was in tumultuous state. A team was sent out to look for Sasori, Chiyo also belonging on that. The Fourth Kazekage was elected, Rasa father However, Sasori's whereabouts were nowhere to be found, and Chiyo was deeply upset. It was difficult for Natsumi to go on missions now, she was depressed, her motivation was gone. Natsumi felt abandoned, due to her attachment to Sasori. ambiguous whether Natsumi had romantically fallen for Sasori or was simply affected by Stockholm Syndrome-like symptoms Natsumi’s parents did not like to see their daughter in this state and declared that they couldn’t stay in Sunagakure anymore and that they were going to move to Konohagakure. Natsumi had finally moved to Konoha when she was 19. She needed a new environment. Natsumi went to therapy sessions led by some subordinates of Tsunade under the advisement of Natsumi's parents to aid her PTSD. After a year long of intense therapy, Natsumi finally felt ready to begin communicating with people outside of her parents and therapists. She didn’t really know anyone in Konoha, except for her one cousin that hadn’t grown up in Sunagakure, Saika Iwasaki. Saika will have Natsumi’s older story(?) if she really did have one, or rather Natsumi's previous persona Saika was a cheerful girl and to finally meet one of her cousins made her thrilled. They both immediately became well acquainted with each other. One day, Saika introduced her to her teammates — Kaede Kurosawa and Katsuko Isao. Natsumi became taken aback with Katsuko as he resembled a certain redhead from her home village, greatly. It brought pained memories to her head and she didn’t feel well after meeting Saika’s teammates. Katsuko noticed her weird behavior and wondered if he did anything wrong. He asked Saika if there were any way to reach out to Natsumi and Saika’s curiosity was peaked. She had never seen Katsuko take interest in a girl before and absolutely supported his requests. With the help of a little matchmaking from Saika, Natsumi and Katsuko met up often and cleared their misunderstandings (she didn’t bring up Sasori of course) It had been over a year since Natsumi moved to Konoha. With the coming of the 4th Shinobi World War, Natsumi was allowed to participate and defend the vulnerable villagers. Her magnet release was a strong asset for Konoha's fighting force, and thus her therapists allowed it, hoping she wouldnt rescind back to her PTSD symptoms. She would fight with Saika's teammates because Natsumi didn't have a team herself, slowly growing closer to them. During the duration of the war, she came across her older teammates who were in Sunagakure's fighting alliance. They were beyond elated to see Natsumi in a much better mental state than she was over a year ago. They reunited shortly as a team until the war ended. During the Last/New Era, Natsumi and Katsumi begin to date information on their relationship will appear later and ended up marrying two years later. Katsuko ended up falling more for Natsumi more than he expected, but Natsumi on the other hand saw that beyond his polite, mature exterior, being with Katsuko felt like being with the old Sasori she had once trusted and therefore agreed to his proposal. Natsumi wasn’t in love with Katsuko but rather for the man that caused her to become mentally broken, and that mentality of Natsumi’s never changed. On the exterior, Natsumi and Katsuko look like a mutually beneficial, loving couple — but only Natsumi knew that wasn’t the case, and she would never let anyone find out. Despite not loving Katsuko, Natsumi agreed to having a child in order for her to live the rest of her life as normal as possible (suggested by her therapists) Thus resulted in the birth of Himamori Iwasaki takes her mother’s name because it's a prestigious clan name. Relationships Chika Hikari Natsumi's first and only close friend from the Academy. Chika is the one that tries to break Natsumi's stoic exterior. Seiruka Tomaru Natsumi's female teammate from team 14. Seiruka treats Natsumi as her rival because she hates how she lacks individuality. Natsumi is indifferent to her, not treating her more than a simple teammate. Chihiro Hikari TBA Chiyo Natsumi's "savior" as she is the one that cured her from her severe dehydration. Chiyo then employs Natsumi to watch her grandson in exchange for Natsumi's debt. Sasori Natsumi and Sasori were simply two people working in the same workshop at first, but Sasori then manipulates and brainwashes her once he saw her mentor relationship with the Third Kazekage. Natsumi genuinely came to respect him and once she saw him kill the Third Kazekage, her mental state becomes broken and she feels betrayed, and soon inflicted with PTSD. He has a severe impact on Natsumi's well being for the rest of her life, affecting her mentally even after she moves to Konohagakure. Saika Iwasaki Natsumi's cousin who she meets when she moves to Konohagakure at the age of 20. Saika is similar to Chika in which they were both cheerful and tried to get Natsumi out from her shell. Saika becomes the matchmaker for Natsumi and Katsuko. Katsuko Isao Saika's teammate who eventually dates Natsumi during her time in Konoha and her future husband. He bears a strong resemblance to Sasori (short red hair) and that's possibly the reason why Natsumi accepted his proposal. Natsumi doesn't feel love for Katsuko but she's the only one aware of that. Reference Natsumi's Creator is NATSUMl. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto! Category:DRAFT